By Royal Command
by agrainne24
Summary: It's the 1st of September 1888 and Helen has just received a summons to Buckingham Palace! What on earth could the queen wish to speak with her about? In the back of her mind she suspected, she just wished it wasn't true...John
1. Chapter 1

**So this was born out of a request I received from someone I know who wanted to see more of Helen in Victorian era England. And then I got to thinking of all the people Helen Magnus would have known and met in her lifetime, ones that were referred to but never elaborated on in the show. So here is the first of those meetings- Queen Victoria. I'm hoping to write more meetings in the weeks to come! Hope you all like this :). Thanks so much to Tashah2109 for being such a wonderful friend and beta! Thanks also go to my girlies for the never-ending encouragement and support. It means the world to me. xxx**

**By Royal Command**

_September 1st 1888_

"There is a strange mist hanging in the air this morning. Though not unusual for this time of year, it still feels strange as it is not cold enough for such things." So ran Helen's thoughts as she prepared for her daily walk with her father. It had become a ritual of sorts with the pair. They would breakfast together; go for their walk and when they returned they repaired to the laboratory to begin the day's discoveries.

As Helen was preparing to go look for her father, Elsie her maid came running into her bedroom a little out of breath. "Excuse me Miss a letter's just come for you. Begging your pardon but it seemed important."

"It's quite alright, Elsie." Helen smiled her thanks at the young servant girl. Her smile froze on her lips as she read the contents of the letter.

Seeing her mistress' change in demeanour, Elsie grew worried and asked if everything was alright. Helen looked up at her with unseeing eyes and suddenly they cleared as she collected herself.

"Oh yes, thank you Elsie, Helen replied, could you please tell my father to meet me in the drawing room and tell him that it is of the utmost importance that I speak with him directly?"

"Yes Miss." Elsie said as she bobbed before leaving the room.

"Helen, what is the matter? I've just had Elsie run into the laboratory and tell me that I was to drop everything and come see you. Are you well?"

"Oh yes, father, I'm perfectly fine. I'm just a little perplexed by this correspondence I've received. What could be the meaning, do you think? Helen enquired of her father as she handed him the letter from the Palace.

"My word, Helen! An invitation from Queen Victoria herself. What have you done to warrant such an invite?" Gregory Magnus looked to his daughter, a little confused if he owned the truth. "But you must accept Helen it would not do to refuse."

"I would never dream of refusing such an invite, father. I just wondered whether you read anything in today's paper that could explain her interest in my meeting with Her Majesty."

"Not that I can recall. The only thing of interest in the paper was the awful killing in Whitechapel last night."

"I hardly think that's what Her Majesty wishes to discuss with me." Helen replied with a shrug of her shoulders. She knew though that she would have to reply punctually. She crossed the room to her writing desk to compose a reply. Biting her lip in a state of indecision she looked up at her father again. "What is the etiquette in replying to a command from the Queen, Father?"

"Let me see, Gregory answered drumming his fingers on the desk, as it is a luncheon you've been invited to you must address the reply to The Master of the Household, Helen."

_'Miss Helen Magnus presents her compliments to the Master of the Household, and has the honour to obey Her Majesty's command to luncheon on September 2nd at 12.30 o'clock.'_

"Will this answer be adequate Father, do you think?"

"That's perfect, my girl. Now after you hand the letter to Elsie to post, do you think we could head for our walk?" Gregory asked his daughter with a hint of indulgence in his tone.

Helen returned her father's smile but if he had been paying closer attention he would have seen that her smile did not reach her eyes instead her forehead creased in worry. Her father's remark about Whitechapel had hit a nerve deep within and no matter how she tried to quell the fears that were steadily building by telling herself that it was just a coincidence they still returned more forceful than before. She had not seen John at the house in a few days. This in itself was not unusual however the last time she had seen him he was very agitated. She had been worried enough that she followed him home. She had witnessed him speaking with a 'lady of the night' in the Whitechapel area. This did not shock her though it should have, what shocked her more was the intense look of fear on the girl's face. Whatever John said to her had frightened her enough to comply. What was said and agreed to Helen did not know she was too far away to hear. She did however wait until John had left to go speak with the girl.

"Why Miss, what brings a lovely lady such as yourself to this part of town on a night like this?"

"That is none of your concern. That man that was here moments ago what did he want?"

"Now why would I tell you that? What's he to you anyway?"

"Please, I'm worried for him."

"Well if you must know he asked where the nearest Opium den is situated."

From this response Helen knew the girl was lying. She would not have been so frightened talking with John if this was the reason. No he must have threatened her in some way. This raised more questions than answers. So in an effort to answer them Helen watched John's movements over the next few days. He was predictable down to a time. He roamed the streets at the same time every night of the week that Helen followed him. He even spoke with the same girl. It was not until last night that Helen plucked up enough courage to follow John to his final destination. Where they ended up shocked her. It was a gentleman's club for the elite. Helen could not enter as women were not allowed into the inner sanctum. However she did observe the comings and goings for an hour or two. When it was John's turn to leave he was not alone with him was a personage that made Helen blink her eyes once or twice in disbelief. If her eyes weren't deceiving her it was Prince Albert! How in the world do they know each other? Helen wondered more than a little perplexed. Again this raised more questions. Questions she had no idea how they were to be answered. Arriving home, she told a white lie to her father about where she had been and retreated to her room to contemplate the evening's events in solitude.

The letter from the Palace made more sense to Helen now though she would never voice her misgivings with her father until she had absolute proof. She was more than a little nervous at what tomorrow would bring. How on earth was she going to lie to the Sovereign about the comings and goings of the heir to the throne? Surely this must be kept under wraps. Something this distasteful would not be known to the queen.

So many questions were swirling around Helen's head that morning. It made her unusually quiet on her morning stroll with her father. Not that he noticed as he was happily chatting away about his newest acquisition to the Sanctuary.

"…so maybe we can run more tests to determine these facts when we arrive back. What say you Helen? Helen…"

"Hmmm…oh I'm sorry father. I'm miles away! I'm a bit apprehensive about tomorrow's meeting to own the truth."

"Why are you apprehensive Helen? You have nothing to hide." Gregory replied with a little concern colouring his tone.

"Oh if you only knew father. If you only knew…"

_September 2nd 1888_

_Early morning…_

"Helen will you please stop pacing you are making me nervous!" Gregory none too gently told his daughter. He was exasperated with her behaviour and he was nonplussed as to the cause of her nervousness. His daughter never shied away from anything in her life and up until yesterday if you had asked his opinion about Helen's meeting with the queen he would have said she would have taken it all in her stride but not today. Today you could have snapped her in two with ease she was that tightly wound. You could see the tension building in her with every second that passed.

As her father was observing her inability to sit still, Helen was desperately trying to piece together why she had been summoned to the Palace. Truth be told she knew in her heart the reason she just did not want to believe that such a thing could occur and right under her nose too. Helen had to wonder if she was angry at the loss of her pride or of the fact that John could claim to love her and yet could turn around and commit such a heinous act.

John. It always came back to John. It had been the case ever since he walked into her life that autumn morning in Oxford. Right now her feelings were in a state of confusion. She loved him yet she was repulsed by the unnerving thoughts that were swirling around in her head about what he might have been up to in the last few days. And what of her fears about the Prince of Wales? Should she tell the queen honestly what she thought or should she lightly skim over the gory details in order to save the queen the embarrassment? No. Falseness in any form was her abhorrence so she decided that should the queen ask her she would speak plainly. Consequences be damned.

As the clock chimed on the half hour mark Helen walked through the dining room doors of Buckingham Palace. She stood to attention waiting for the queen to turn and acknowledge her presence. Those few moments before were among the most nerve shattering Helen had ever known. The thought of running and hiding in the nearest alcove was quickly quashed and sent to the back of her mind. Helen Magnus did not run from her fears she faced them head on. With this mindset she found and held eye contact with Queen Victoria.

"Miss Magnus, it is a pleasure to meet you. I've heard so much about you, young lady that I feel I already know you."

Helen could not have been more stunned if the queen had said she would be making a house call to the Magnus household for tea and crumpets.

"Miss Magnus, it is impolite to stare, you know." The queen gently chided Helen to shake her out of her shock.

"I beg your pardon, forgive me your Majesty. It is an honour to meet you."

"You may call me Ma'am. I do not like to stand on ceremony when there is just two of us in the room."

"In that case Ma'am I'd be delighted if you would call me Helen."

The two women stood sizing each other up until the queen smiled. "Good, good I like that you have spirit my dear. It is rather refreshing. One does not like simpering girls telling one what one wishes to hear. You'll be honest with me, won't you?"

"To the best of my ability Ma'am I assure you. I must warn you I have a tendency to be quite blunt. My father tells me it will get me into trouble one of these days."

"Oh by all means be blunt. Your directness will mean that I will finally get the truth for once."

"If I may be so bold Ma'am, as to ask what it is you wished to see me about today?"

"Indeed you may. Your father is Gregory Magnus, is he not?"

"Yes Ma'am he is."

"And he works in secret."

This was more of a statement than a question and Helen found herself stiffening at the words. Where was her Majesty going with this line of questioning? So Helen answered in a guarded manner.

"In a manner of speaking, yes Ma'am."

"One of his patients happens to be your fiancé, John Druitt. Am I correct in my assumption?"

Helen felt her stomach contract in fear at the mention of John's name. Her fears were realised the queen was really asking about John and not her father. In a way she was relieved her father was safe to continue his work but on the other hand she was even more terrified about what the queen might ask of her next. So Helen replied in a voice calmer than she thought possible given the way her heart had sped up.

"Yes Ma'am you are correct. Until recently John Druitt was one of my father's patients."

Helen couldn't take it anymore. The suspense was killing her. Watching the queen digest this information she decided it was time to bite the bullet and put them both out of their misery.

"Ma'am, may I ask to where these questions lead?"

"There are rumours abound I wish to have quashed if at all possible. My son, the Prince of Wales is an acquaintance of John Druitt. As of this morning Mr. Druitt has been implicated in the Whitechapel incident. I wish to sever all connection my son has to John Druitt."

Hiding her shock at the queen's revelation and hoping her voice was steady Helen quietly answered. "With all due respect, Ma'am but what has this to do with me? What is it you want of me?"

Helen even impressed herself with the note of steel in her voice. She was used to people underestimating her. She had seen the incredulous looks on people's faces all too often. She had grown accustomed to the fact. However, seeing it on her Sovereign's face at that moment gave her a warm sensation one she equated with smugness. Something which she would never admit to Her Majesty but it was nice all the same.

"My, my Helen you do give your opinion so decidedly for one so young. I like it. It's all together more refreshing than hearing the same worn out platitudes time and again!"

Helen laughed relieved she had feared she had overstepped a precarious boundary. "Oh Ma'am I am not so young as you would think."

"The truth of the matter my dear is that I wish you to discover if my son is implicated along with Mr Druitt in the Whitechapel case. I want this done without the interference of Scotland Yard. Will you take up the challenge?"

Oh touché, thought Helen as she listened in silence to the queen. She was very good, very good indeed. She knew exactly which buttons to press in order for Helen to agree to this outrageous assignment. For all the queen's pretty words she was certain she meant that because Helen was intimately close with John she could get to the bottom of things quicker, quieter and with more ease than Scotland Yard.

Helen warily observed the queen as she ate the sumptuous lunch of salad and cold meats. She instinctively felt as the queen questioned her about her relationship with John that is was a private matter and not even Her Majesty would get her to speak openly and freely about it. However, convention warred with her independent nature and she stubbornly refused to discuss the matter. As much as the queen was Head of State she was not however, a relation and had no right to her private life. Helen had to bite the inside of her lip more than once during this encounter to her from saying something she shouldn't.

"You may speak freely, Helen. I will not judge you. However, I must ask you to refrain from using any falsehoods you think are necessary to spare my blushes in relation to my son's dealings."

It was like the queen had just read the thoughts that had run through her head. As she looked at the queen trying to gage whether she could be completely honest the queen gave a nod of her head as if giving permission.

"I regret to say that it is not about your son's dealings for which I am anxious it is my own personal dealings with Mr Druitt. With all due respect Ma'am, but you are not family and as such will not induce me to be explicit on that account."

"I will have you know, Helen that I am not in the habit of brooking disappointment. Either by hearing it directly from you or by other means I will have the information I seek."

Helen bristled at the words. How dare she! Helen observed with a keen eye how quickly the shutters came down on the queen's face as she switched from acting like a favourite aunt to Head of State in a blink of an eye. She also noted to herself that to have an ally so high up would not be a bad thing in the years to come. Again the battle raged within Helen. Did she stick to her principles and not reveal any personal information or should she reveal the information in the hopes of gaining a valuable asset for the difficult years ahead? Her logic won out and she proceeded to tell the queen about the start of her relationship with Montague John Druitt. The queen only wished to know more of John's character and fathom why her son would be acquainted with him, surely? Biting her lip she started telling her tale.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Helen's thoughts were all at sea as she left Buckingham Palace in her carriage later that afternoon. Her Majesty was asking a lot of her in garnering the information she needed without John suspecting anything untoward. As she thought further on the subject the more confused she became. How in the world was she to get the information? The most logical answer was to gather 'her boys' and ask them to assist her but that would also mean she would have to admit to her fears that John was responsible for the Whitechapel incident and she didn't think her ego could take such a battering. She did not want to admit defeat so soon. Perhaps father may have some ideas. However she would have to be light on the details pertaining to John's involvement in this little adventure, for surely her father will understand sooner rather than later the implications of such an association and if the queen knows of John's involvement then it will not be long before her father put the unhappy truth together. The truth was going to hurt him quite deeply as John had been her father's patient and so he would take on some of the guilt and Helen fervently wished to spare him that burden for as long as was reasonably possible. No there was nothing for it except to tell her father the whole truth, Helen decided, and see what he would do if he were in her predicament. Helen sighed in resignation she was not looking forward to this conversation in the slightest.

"Helen, I'm sure there is no need to worry. Your friends, they will follow you wherever you ask them to go."

"But that does not mean that this time will be any different. Father, I'm sure there will be misgivings and even disbelief particularly on James' part."

"Yes so it would seem. However, it is responsibility to make him understand your plight. I know Helen that you dearly wish that John was not implicated in the Whitechapel murder but you do need to prepare yourself for the worst possible outcome. There are too many unhappy coincidences in the last number of days for you to ignore."

Helen sighed unhappily. She knew her father was correct. John had the capacity to do this atrocity. She had seen his anger in full flow more than once and she had seen him struggle to rein in his tumultuous emotions. She had tried to help him overcome this but in the end it was up to him to keep his temper in check.

"Father, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course, my girl."

"Where do you think John's anger comes from?"

"That I do not know but I have been looking over my research from John's sessions with me. He often spoke of feeling strangely when his anger takes hold. I will continue reading and see if I can find anything that will help you in your quest."

"Thank you, father that will be much appreciated. If you are sure Nikola, James and Nigel will be willing to help I will invite them to dinner this evening to discuss the matter."

"I am certain Helen have no fear."

"Very well father. I will not lie to you I am considerably nervous. I really am uncertain of their reaction."

"Either way my girl, I will stand by you all the way."

Helen smiled and took her father's hand. Leaning over she kissed his cheek. Some days she worried at her father's faith in her. He was unshakeable in his belief in her capabilities. She was grateful, more than grateful she was humbled. She was determined not to let her father's faith in her be misguided. She would make him proud with this adventure.

And so as the hour drew near for Helen to host this small dinner party for her friends she felt her courage rise with each passing second. She decided to use this new courage to her advantage. Helen knew she was a charming hostess and so didn't worry on that account. What did worry her was how to broach the subject? She couldn't say it outright that could cause suspicion and she knew her friends would see through her device in a second. As she thought on it more however, she realised that John's absence would be conspicuous from the start and so she should tell them upfront. Oh how Helen hated to be indecisive. It was not an appealing trait and so unlike her character. Tired of this defeatist attitude Helen made up her mind to brave whatever would walk through those doors with fortitude.

James, who happened to be the first to walk in and greet Helen that evening, noticed the ever so slight change in Helen's demeanour just before she masked it for their entrance. Being such an acute observer always helped James in whatever endeavour he got himself interested in, this however, would prove to be an conundrum for him because he couldn't fathom why he saw fear behind Helen's eyes in that briefest of moments. James hid his interest with ease deciding to question Helen later when he got a moment alone with her.

Nikola Tesla waltzed in with his usual bravado loudly announcing to the room.

"Well what sort of scrape has Johnny boy got himself into now?"

At this pronouncement Helen could no longer keep the tears from flowing and her face crumpled. Upon seeing Helen's distress all three men, for Nigel had come with the others also, were by her side instantly, both James and Nigel berating Nikola for being so cold hearted, each in their own imitable way.

"Nikola, dear boy, must you be so tactless? Can't you see Helen is under a great deal of stress?"

"Bravo Tesla, make the lady cry within seconds of entering the room. That's got to be a record even for you!"

Nikola looked affronted and was about to reply with a severely sarcastic remark when he caught sight of Helen's saddened face once more and decided against saying anything more for fear of upsetting her further.

"Helen, do tell what is the matter? Whatever it is you know will do our uttermost to help you."

Helen turned a watery smile on James as he finished speaking and relief flooded through her.

"Thank you James, I fear I shall need your help before the night is out a hundred fold."

"Oh dear me, why do I get the feeling we're in for a long night?"

"Great observation there, mate!"

"I don't see you offering your help there, _mate."_

"Stop bickering both of you I would like to hear what Helen needs our help with and the absence of John I think we may safely assume this little adventure of yours has something to do with John's absence. Am I correct in my assumption Helen?"

"Indeed you are, James more than you know."

Helen then proceeded, somewhat nervously, to tell them of the day's strange events and why she suspected John was missing for the last few days.

Shock and awe were two of the emotions running through each of the men as they listened to Helen's tale. Each of them at intervals disbelieving and there was anger towards John for putting Helen through this kind of torture.

The reaction of all three was resoundingly similar that Helen need not have worried that they would not look favourably on her acceptance of this 'adventure'. They were endearingly protective of her and their sense of betrayal by John was strong enough that they collectively felt the need to shield Helen from the unpleasantness of this murder. They details would arise sooner rather than later. In their own minds no matter how much they wished it not to be the case, each felt in their hearts that John Druitt was guilty of the crime whether or not he was a willing participant and they needed to find him before he could endanger more lives.

Upon seeing Helen's adverse reaction to his jest Nikola was feeling a tad guilty. How he was going to appease his guilt would become obvious as they continued to speak of finding John. Nikola decided then and there to make it his life's ambition to apprehend John for Helen's peace of mind and to assuage his own guilty feelings. Little did he know that the other two men in the room had just made the same oath to themselves.

"Come Helen do sit down your pacing is giving me a rather large headache, my dear. Shall I call your father back in here? He may have some insight into John's state of mind at this present time. He knows the man inside out."

"Of course, if you'd be so kind James as to fetch my father I would be grateful. Would you be so kind as to ask Elsie to fetch me a glass of wine from the cellar also? I am in need of something a little stronger than tea tonight I am afraid."

If James was a little taken aback by Helen's request it was quickly banished from his mind by Nikola's prompt agreement and request for a glass for him also. Shaking his head fearing his Serbian friend would never change he nevertheless went and gave the order to Elsie who promptly set about acquiring a bottle for her mistress and her friends.

On her father's entrance into the room James called out to him. "Ah Dr Magnus we were just discussing what our strategy should be in apprehending John. Given that you know him so well what would you suggest we do?"

"James, my boy, firstly how many times must I insist that you call me Gregory? And secondly, I am unsure as to how to proceed gentlemen but I am reasonably certain that John is a creature of habit and so a few days observation of his comings and goings should give you ample time to assess where his apprehension should occur if indeed it is necessary."

"That is all well and good Dr Magnus but John will almost certainly sniff us out before we get within two feet of his person."

"You may well be right, Nigel that is why you must always be two steps ahead of a man of John Druitt's skills."

"How so do you suggest we do that, sir?"

Gregory looked to Nikola as he asked the question and saw the fire behind his eyes. He knew then that Helen and 'her boys' would get the job done and consequences be damned.

"Nikola, I know you're eager to prove yourself but remember restraint will be a better approach. John Druitt, as you know, is a very intelligent man if he even suspects that you are investigating his behaviour he'll will be gone before you even blink and then Her Majesty will have no answers. However, I suggest use Helen as the key. He will come around sooner rather than later to visit and he will not suspect her just yet".

"No!"

It was the resounding answer and an instinctive one from the men in the room. Helen however was nodding in agreement.

"I believe my father is correct. I will get answers faster than either of you. If I need you and I will, I will inform you at the first possible moment."

"Helen, it will be very dangerous for you if he finds out what you are doing."

"You all seem to have made up your minds that John is guilty of this crime, what happened to innocent until proven guilty?"

"Helen, you must realise that all the indicators are there. John has proven in the past that he can hardly restrain himself in heated situations especially when we went on hunts."

"That does not indicate anything, James as well you know. I have witnessed every one of you lose your composure at different times so please do not patronise me. I know John is capable of and this is something he would never do willingly. Not in his right mind in any case."

"And there you have it, not in his right mind. He may have had a psychotic episode and killed this girl unbeknownst to himself."

"You may be on to something there Nikola, my boy, and it is a reason why I must insist you boys stay close to Magnus House in the coming days."

"Be assured, sir we most certainly will. We must come up with a plan of action though. I suggest we take turns in observing John as that is what Her Majesty requested I do not think she wishes for more attention to be called to this unfortunate inquiry."

"This thought needs to be brought out into the open; I know all of us in our turn have thought it, what happens if we discover that John is indeed the culprit?"

"There is nothing for it but to apprehend him and give him over to Scotland Yard. There will be no call for justice of our own."

Nikola knew this was a veiled warning to him to keep his temper when faced with the possibility of confronting John. Gregory Magnus was not a happy man. Watching his daughter retreat into herself made his mind very uneasy. It seemed that Helen believed John was guilty subconsciously even as she defended him openly to everyone around her. Trying to persuade her to focus on anything but their investigation was fruitless. So he was determined to help her focus her attention to the case in hand was imperative she got this right. with a frown creasing his forehead he puzzled over Helen's unfortunate predicament and how he was going to protect her from the hurt resulting from the stealthy investigation. There was nothing for it, Gregory Magnus sighed, his darling daughter was going to be hurt and there was nothing he could do to prevent its happening.

Helen for her part had other worries gathering strength to her conviction that John indeed embroiled in this Whitechapel affair. It pained her to think that her father would fell that he had failed in his duty as a doctor to help John with his 'affliction'. It was time however to stop dwelling on what her father might be thinking in the wake of these events and start thinking of how she was going to approach John in the coming days without arousing his suspicion, she supposed the best thing for it was to act like nothing was out of the ordinary and just observe him for she was certain that in unguarded moments she would learn more that if she asked him directly and that would be an unmitigated disaster!

"You'll be honest with me, won't you?"

That entreaty was the root of all Helen's current problems as in her mind's eye she was back at the Palace and the look on the queen's face wrung at Helen's heart and she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that the Prince of Wales knew something of the events in Whitechapel but whether or not she could prove he was directly involved was another matter entirely. She could just imagine how her next conversation with the queen would go if she did indeed prove his involvement. The thought of it made her physically ill. She might, and it was a plausible possibility, end up in the Tower for her actions in the coming days. Though it seemed melodramatic to her but she felt her fate rested solely on the Sovereign's shoulders and her willingness to accept whatever truth Helen laid out before her.

As James, Nigel and Nikola were leaving the Magnus household Nikola turned to the others and stated in no uncertain terms that they needed to come up with a plan of action of their own in case the bottom fell out of the other plan involving Helen, on in which Helen was protected at all times without her knowledge. He smirked at them as he said this and got smiles in return as they all knew of old how stubborn Helen was in wanting to fix a 'problem' she considered to be solely hers.

"I concur with you Nikola. Helen must indeed be protected if indeed John is implicated however much I would wish it not to be the case."

And so it was with a deep sense of foreboding their plan was set in motion the following night. Helen had a feeling in her stomach she could not quite define. It wasn't exactly anxiety over what neither was to come nor was she frightened. No if she allowed herself to dwell on it more than a few seconds she would have admitted that it was resignation. She was resigned to the fact that it was entirely possible that John was indeed the murderer of this unfortunate woman and despite this she was hoping that maybe she could shield the truth from the other members of 'The Five' for as long as possible she had not yet given up hope that John could be helped with his 'affliction'. If it was naïve of her to think so then so be it, she was not willing to give up hope just yet. Hope burned within her like an unquenchable thirst. It took over her every thought and movement and brought to mind a part of Emily Dickinson's poem 'Hope is the thing with feathers, that perches in the soul, that sings the tune without the words and never stops at all." How she would dearly love for that hope to be still burning bright after they have concluded their investigation. She also dearly hoped that they will have acquitted the prince of any wrongdoing in the matter as well.

At the appointed hour Helen was ready to begin and she gave the signal to the boys that she was ready. As she set off in search of John near the Whitechapel area she was mindful to keep her eyes open for any unusual occurrences and of course for anyone who might be following her, apart from James and the others. With the storm clouds rolling in Helen found it hard to see where she was going as the moon was hidden behind those treacherous clouds. This made Helen nervous and put her more on her guard. Helen watched one of the street lights flicker every so often and the shadows it created on the cobblestones as she wanted for John to emerge from the gentleman's club. When he did, he was not alone. The Prince was with him and it looked to Helen from her vantage point by the streetlight that they were in the midst of an argument. She desperately wanted to hear what they were arguing about to hear that she would have to move and she feared that by doing so would only bring attention to her and that was something she was not willing to risk because she needed to know what they were up to if indeed they were involved in any mischief. Glancing behind her she could make out the outline of Nikola waiting patiently for anything that was afoot. His presence was comforting to know she had the security of their help should anything occur tonight. She dearly wished that was not the case closing her eyes for a brief moment.

Her eyes flew open when a scream pierced the air. Cursing herself for her inattention because in the time she had closed and opened her eyes the two men had gone and in its place was that scream. That scream came from a woman and that certainty made Helen's stomach constrict in fear. Were they too late? Had there been another murder while they were distracted with following John and the prince? Had that been the plan of the murderer all along? Was he aware of 'The Five' and John's frequent bursts of anger? Was he using John as his distraction so he could perpetrate more murders and frame innocent people for his crimes?

All these questions flew through Helen's mind one after another each one fanning the flame of hope within her. Could this be possible? Was John being framed? Helen was determined to get to the bottom of this but first things first she must find that screaming girl before any harm came to her. A scream however was a harbinger of doom. That poor unfortunate girl was probably dead before Helen had reacted to her scream.

Little did Helen realise that John had indeed learned to circumvent all their plans for he was nowhere in sight when they came upon the poor unfortunate's body. Each of the men on their own tried to shield Helen from viewing the body but she was most insistent and she blanched as she gazed at the awful spectacle before her, so much so that Nikola feared she would faint. With a gentle hand on Helen's shoulder Nikola guided her away from the scene.

"I am perfectly alright, Nikola. You need not worry. It was just a little shock that is all. Reading about these scenes and actually seeing them in person is somewhat disconcerting."

"If you insist Helen, however I suggest we regroup at your father's house and get you a glass of wine to relieve your shock."

"No, no I am perfectly well. Thank you Nikola, you are very kind."

At that moment James and Nigel came towards and James having heard the end of their conversation agreed with Nikola that they go back to the Magnus house and before Helen could protest James told her they needed to plan a different course of action.

Gregory Magnus artfully hid his shock at Helen's appearance in their home a mere half hour after the young people had left his home. One look at James however he held his tongue knowing the young men would tell him all when Helen's nerves had been settled.

It was not James who spoke first much to Gregory's surprise but his dear brave Helen. Though he would never intimate this thought to Helen as he was certain she would baulk at his chivalrous thoughts.

"I fear I must put you on your guard, father. I have a strong suspicion that John Druitt is indeed this 'Ripper' as the newspapers have so eloquently termed his escapades."

None in that room could deny the note of bitterness that seeped through her speech just then.

Nikola, upon witnessing Helen's distress felt his heart break and harden at the same time. Harden in the sense that he was resolved that Druitt would pay for the betrayal of Helen's trust and love. How was the man so blind as to not see that Helen was hopelessly in love with him? How indeed could he so blatantly disregard her so?

"Helen dear, we cannot be so certain as of yet. We need to gather more evidence to make your statement true and I fervently hope we gather information to the contrary."

"Indeed, I am inclined to agree with James my dear girl. We must not find the young man guilty where no guilt can be laid at his feet."

"I hope you both will be proven correct in this matter, father. Indeed I do."

Helen was deeply affected as she left the men talk in the parlour. More deeply affected than she would ever admit to any of them. John's apparent guilt was like a knife wound to her gut and she felt it keenly.

There was another matter that troubled Helen as she prepared for bed that night. What on earth was she going to say to the queen when they next met? There was no sign of the prince after she had seen him leave the gentleman's club with John earlier that night. Could she really intimate that the prince was involved without having the absolute truth? If indeed she was summoned to the Palace in the coming days however much she disliked the task she must present all her facts and suspicions to Her Majesty. Or indeed she could plead for more time and be saved the uncomfortable situation.

In the morning light Helen's courage had risen once again. She was determined not to be cowed by the possibility of an uncomfortable confrontation with her Sovereign. As her thoughts turned to why it may be uncomfortable her indignation flared anew.

Why must she torture herself with these thoughts? She was determined that no one would see her in this state again. Squaring her shoulders she made her way down to the breakfast room where she was certain she would face the curiosity and concern of her father and the other men in her life.

While Helen had been berating herself for allowing her feelings to rule over her head that night, her father and the rest of 'The Five' discussed their next plan of action.

"I cannot see how we can proceed any differently now that John may be aware of our interest in his comings and goings, Gregory."

"That is true. Proceed as normal but be vigilant. John is very cunning and conniving and just for sport may wish to waylay you all. In his fractured mind, at this precarious time, this may well be all a game to him."

"Wise words and we shall indeed heed them, you may be assured sir."

Nodding his head in acquiescence James addressed this to Gregory but his eyes were on Nikola Tesla, a warning evident in his glance. Nikola, to his credit, acknowledged the warning with a slight nod of his head. He was loathe to agree to refrain from extraordinary measures as he dearly wanted to teach Druitt a lesson. No one trifles with Helen Magnus' affections and lives to tell the tale! Griffin, though he said nothing, was inclined to be of the same mind as Tesla. Helen was as dear to him as a sister and he wanted nothing more than to defend her honour.

Witnessing the obvious heightened emotions of the other men rippling around the room Gregory Magnus smiled. His Helen was in safe hands.

It was decided that the following night Druitt would be followed again and if he was headed to Whitechapel he was to be intercepted and brought back to Magnus House to be questioned. If they were to succeed in getting any answers to the mystery that was 'The Ripper', John Druitt was their only recourse. Each man felt that the prince would not be forthcoming in damning himself if indeed he was the culprit.

Unbeknownst to Helen, James, Nikola and Nigel had decided that this night they would venture out without her. However, they had no such luck as she foiled their plan before they had a chance to execute it; she caught them as they were exiting through the front of the house.

"Where precisely, pray tell, are you three going at this hour?"

If the guilty looks that swiftly crossed each man's face as she looked them in turn did not give the game up James' weak attempt at an answer revealed all.

"You needn't lie James I understand. I am disappointed you felt the need to hide it from me though, I admit. Why was it important that I was not party to tonight's excursion?"

A thought struck Helen as she said the words and she answered her own question.

"Oh I see. You wish to exact revenge on John for the injury he has inflicted on me that is entirely of an emotional nature. Am I correct?"

Seeing the guilty expressions on her friends faces once again told Helen more than if one of the gentlemen had answered her in words and though her first reaction was to smile at their behaviour, she did not however, she admonished them all most severely instead.

"Let me remind each of you most succinctly. I am no damsel in distress. I am more than capable of defending myself in more ways than one and if need be I can certainly find the words to dress down anyone who has the audacity to take me for granted. I had thought that by now you would have each realised that I am not your typical Victorian lady considering all our adventures of late."

"Brava, my dear. Very well said and now I urge you all to depart for the hour is late and if the killer is predictable the attacks will continue and about an hour from now and if we do not leave now we may be too late once again.

Dark shadows pervaded the streets as the friends made their way through the cobblestones and the streetlights cast even longer shadows the further they walked. The darkness reflected the mood each of them was in at that moment and each was hoping that by the end of the night their mood would be lifted. In an attempt to break the tension Nikola said that they'd always just be one step behind Helen so if she needed them or felt threatened in any way all she had to do was to call one of their names, he hoped fervently that it would be his name on her lips, and they'd be there in an instant. If it was his goal to lighten the mood of the group, he failed miserably for as he said the words the frowns of the other grew deeper and if possible the tension rose exponentially.

For her part Helen smiled gratefully at 'her boys' knowing she could rely on them for anything. Nodding to the group she turned to the left wishing silently they didn't have to part ways but she knew there was no other way.

Turning the corner onto the now familiar Whitechapel district Helen felt her unease rise from within and she could hear her pulse beat rapidly in her ears. Silently chastising herself for such weakness Helen threw her shoulders and once more walked into the breach. It was the fear of the unknown that had Helen's pulse racing and the hope that this would all be resolved by morning but she knew in her heart of hearts that this could not be the case. The actions of 'The Five' this night would have far reaching consequences.

After waiting patiently for over an hour Helen finally saw movement out of the corner of her eye. The 'lady of the night' that Helen recognised from a few night previous was making her way albeit nervously along the Whitechapel streets. Knowing that if she followed her Helen would be led to where John had hidden himself Helen made the quick decision to stay in pursuit much to the chagrin of James and company.

The feeling that Helen was getting close to her goal and some answers made her quicken her pace. All this uncertainty needed to end tonight. Helen would not tolerate another sleepless night. Just out of earshot Helen saw John reappear and whatever was said to him by the girl angered him for he struck her forcibly across the cheek. Anger bubbled over in Helen and she made the rash decision to step out of the shadows.

"This ends here, John."

In a flash John had gathered the girl to him pressing a knife to her throat and swung around to face Helen a grin evident on his face.

"My, my, my to what do I owe this pleasure, Helen?" Gesturing to the girl trapped in his grip he said; "A pretty little thing wouldn't you say, Helen my dear?"

"Let the girl go, John." Helen refused to acknowledge his taunts.

"Oh where are my manners? Molly may I introduce my fiancée, pardon me former fiancée, _D_r Helen Magnus."

Molly turned pleading eyes towards Helen. "Doctor? A pleasure, ma'am", she said as she tried to bob a curtsy in greeting. Chuckling at the girl's vain attempt at maintaining a modicum of decorum, John almost whispered the following words all the while keeping his eyes trained on Helen's face, "say goodnight to Dr Magnus, Molly."

Too late did Helen realise what John was about and she screamed as John flashed the blade across Molly's throat.

"No!"

Out of instinct Helen pulled the trigger of the gun she had in her hand and had the satisfaction of knowing she had wounded him just as he disappeared. Betraying her, her knees buckled slightly the only outward sign of her distress. That was until Nikola was by her side and unable to hold it in any longer she promptly burst into tears, more out of frustration and worry than a genuine upset. It took another moment for Helen to realise she was in Nikola's embrace and suddenly embarrassed at her breakdown she stepped out of his arms.

"Forgive me Nikola. I am quite alright now. I fear we have enough evidence to prove that John may indeed be 'The Ripper', it is not indisputable by any means but it the scene before us isn't telling I don't know what is, it is certainly damning in any case."

Helen said all this so dispassionately that Nikola had reason to be truly worried for Helen's state of mind. But he recognised that it was Helen's innate determination to see a job to completion. Once the queen had been informed Nikola knew that all Hell would break loose and he made a mental note to warn Nigel and James to keep watch over Helen in the coming days.

Seeing his two friends in an embrace Nigel decided to hang back and as delicately as he could he coughed to alert them to his presence.

"Perhaps it is time we alerted the authorities to the existence of another murder?"

With a nod he directed their gaze to the poor unfortunate girl lying on the cobblestones.

"Scotland Yard is going to have a lot of questions for us that is certain. Do you suppose because Helen caught John unawares tonight that the killing spree might end?"

"I have no doubt of that fact. John has a cruel streak in him I'm sure he wished for Helen to see this side of him out of malice and now that is accomplished I'm sure his hunger for the game is sated."

"I have to disagree with you Nikola. The man I saw tonight was no longer the John I know and love, however as I took a shot at him and at the moment he disappeared I saw his face, there was regret in his eyes."

Neither of the men present had the heart to disagree with Helen at that moment. Each of them thought in his own way, 'let her think that if it brings her comfort."

Early the following morning Helen walked into her father's study intent on asking his advice as to how she was to divulge the information she had gathered in the last few nights. However, her inquiry died on her lips as she looked into her father's face as he lifted his head from his morning newspaper.

"What is it, father? Has the news broken of the murder last night? Do the newspapers attribute it to 'The Ripper'?

"Indeed it is, my dear girl and yes I fear they do. That is not what distresses me. It is the frequency and the gaining skill with which John is killing these poor girls. It is very clear that he is enjoying the hunt and the resulting chase culminating in the killing of Molly last evening with you as his witness. I fear Helen that there is an underlying problem we have not seen as of yet and I fear it will come to light soon enough."

"Whatever can you mean, father? Are you convinced that John is 'the Ripper'? Do you suppose that John is suffering a psychotic break and it has caused him to strike out in this way?".

"As much as I would wish to answer you in the affirmative, Helen I think not. The episodes between the killings that John experiences are too lucid for someone who potentially is suffering a psychotic break. No, he is aware somewhat of what is going on as the 'episode' is occurring. I believe, though I have no proof yet, that John is somehow being controlled. I know not how but I intend to find out."

"Oh that is horrible indeed. To think that John is aware but unable to stop these occurring must be an horrendous experience and it does confirm the look I saw in his eyes as he disappeared last night. It is unfathomable! Whatever are we to do?"

"The simple answer is I do not know but I assure you I will do everything in my power to help him overcome this very troubling obstacle."

"Father, on one point I must seek your advice. How much or how little should I reveal to Her Majesty when I go to the Palace? Should I just inform her in the barest details or shall I disclose everything including our suspicions that the Prince may not be completely innocent? I wonder should I just allude to his involvement and ask her to keep a close eye on her son in future?"

"That is a very good idea Helen. You had better stay as close to the truth as possible with Her Majesty as you know she is no fool and indeed suffers fools even less."

"Alright father I will disclose all to the queen and let her then make up her mind as to what is to be done about the situation."

Sitting at her writing desk in the Morning room Helen pondered the best way to pen a concise note to Her Majesty without seeming to be impertinent. Helen decided it would be prudent to address the note once again to the Master of the Household. Having done so and dispatched a trusted servant to deliver it immediately Helen could do nothing but sit and await an answer.

She need not have feared how her note was received as her request was accepted with alacrity upon the return of a carriage to transport her directly to the Palace. Helen had only time to inform her father where she was to go and to ask him to find James, Nikola and Nigel as the queen kindly asked that they attend also.

Gregory recognised the nerves Helen was trying to conceal and indeed to the outside world she would had succeeded but with her father, he who had known her all her life, he saw the small ticks that betrayed her unquiet mind. He reached out and calmed her fidgeting hands that threatened to wear a hole in the very fine lacework on the sleeve of her emerald green morning dress.

"There is nothing to fear, my dear child. Her Majesty is already inclined to look kindly on your visit today. Do not forget that is was she who commissioned your investigation so she will be prepared for the consequences. Her Majesty is a very astute lady, Helen she will not blame for the outcome."

Kissing her father on the cheek for his kind words Helen replied, "Thank you for your support father, I am aware that Her Majesty will not blame me but what concerns me is that I have no wish to cause her undue pain but I fear I must."

"Your concern does you credit Helen, tell her the truth and the burden will be lifted from your shoulders. Do not try to deny it Helen I can see it weighing you down over the course of the last few days."

"Alright father, I will not worry. I shall see you when I return."

"Just so you know Helen I've sent a servant on ahead of your carriage to inform James of the expected meeting and as I am sure Nikola and Nigel are with him there is no need to send any more servants!"

Helen laughed and as she settled into the carriage she relaxed and tried to put order to her thoughts before 'the boys' were in the carriage and her audience with the queen. She would need her wits about her when she faced Queen Victoria this time 'round.

As each man entered the carriage the tension gathered pace as each of them tried in vain to quell the unease they could feel coming from Helen.

"We have come to a decision, Helen. We would like to attend the meeting with Her Majesty to show you some support."

Helen laughed as she replied, "thank you James but considering the queen expects you I do not think she will object but I do appreciate the comfort of your presence."

There was more activity around the Palace that morning. The queen was preparing the Palace to receive her family for a birthday celebration. The friends were ushered into one of the reception rooms used by the queen for informal calls. As they waited each of the men took in their surroundings and were stealing surreptitious glances at Helen to gage her mood; Helen indulged in remembering the last meeting with the monarch. Knowing the direct approach was best Helen could feel her shoulders straighten and her determination rise as the minutes ticked by.

At length they heard the tell-tale signs of a skirt swishing across the floor approaching the door. All attempts at conversation stopped as they waited for the entrance of the queen.

If the queen was startled by the assembled group in the room she did not show it for as soon as she spotted Helen in the centre of the group a smile broke across her face in welcome.

"Helen, my dear, it is so lovely to see you again. How do you do? Would you do me the honour of introducing me to your friends?"

Helen was certain the queen knew who these men were but she made the introductions nonetheless. In a few seconds Helen could see why Her Majesty made the request as it was an attempt to the men at ease and succeeded in doing so. In the guise of acquainting herself with the men in the room the queen was surreptitiously watching Helen out of the corner of her eye and what she saw upset her. Helen was not happy and that could only mean it was to be bad news. Even though the queen was prepared for such an outcome it still took her by surprise and the knowledge hurt.

Seeing that her guests were waiting for her to be seated, the queen motion for them to sit and addressed Helen, "now tell me Helen what you have found out in my stead?"

Helen took a deep breath and was suddenly a literary quote came to mind that calmed her; "_My courage always rises with every attempt to intimate me._" Fleetingly Helen wondered if Miss Austen would have been proud of this reaction. Smiling Helen began her tale.

While listening to Helen the queen observed the men gather around Helen in a protective stance and she couldn't help but smile at the unconscious need of the men to protect Helen. If her eyes didn't deceive her she believed that each of the men was in love with Helen and that Helen seemed unaware of their feelings. Shaking her head slightly in order to focus on Helen's tale, the queen made a mental note to speak to Helen in private during the course of the morning.

"So let me understand you. You say you fear that my son may have been involved or at least has knowledge of who this killer is but have no irrefutable evidence to the contrary, have I got that right? And you counsel me to have him watched for the next few days?"

"Yes Ma'am that is what I propose. I am sincerely sorry if this is distressing you. I believe it is for the best and I will not countenance anything less."

James stifled a gasp at the audacity of Helen's reply and fully expected the she would receive a set down however what came next surprised him beyond measure though later in hindsight as he ruminated on the meeting that morning he put it down to what he could only describe as the 'Helen Magnus effect', for he had never known anyone who was immune to Helen's charm.

The queen threw back her head and laughed while saying, "There's that impudent girl I liked so much at our last meeting! Good girl I thought you were going to just tell me what I wished to hear and I had told you never to do that did I not, Helen?"

"You most certainly did, Ma'am." Helen replied with a slight blush to her cheeks as she smiled back at the queen much to the shock of the men.

"Good, good. Now if you would be so kind, gentlemen, as to take refreshments in the adjoining room as I have a quiet word with Helen."

The queen may have posed it as a request but the men recognised an order when they heard one and were slow to respond as each sent a worrying glance towards Helen.

"Oh you need not fear gentlemen I will give you back your Helen in one piece I promise!" With that the men had no choice but to obey and as they left the queen took both of Helen's hands in hers and quietly told her to take a breath.

"Now, my dear, as we are alone I wish to thank you personally for what you've gone through on my behalf."

"There is no need to…"

The queen quickly interrupted Helen's attempt to deflect her gratitude. "No my dear you deserve every bit of praise heaped on you. I do not believe I would have been as brave as you if I had to face what you did. And take heart, I will take your advice into consideration and know I do not blame for my son's actions or for your natural instinct to believe he is involved. I have known for quite some time that my son has known some shady characters, shall we say and so my dear, I am not in the least surprised by the outcome."

All Helen could do was blush at such praise she could not believe her ears for she had thought on first meeting the queen that she would make a formidable opponent and told her as much.

"Quite right in my younger days perhaps but I am getting on in years and would not appear as frightening! Now tell me which one of your 'boys' are you most fond of? Do not tell me you are ignorant of their noticing you for it is evident to anyone with eyes that they are, each of them, head over heels for you."

Helen spluttered in amazement at the queen's bluntness and coloured deeply while exclaiming her ignorance.

"Fine my dear, play your cards close to your chest if you wish. But if you don't mind indulging an old woman let me give you my opinion on such things. A woman likes to have a man in love with her but a woman also likes a bit of adventure in her life and I would place any money on the fact that young Tesla is willing and eager to give you both. I dare say life with him would never be dull!"

"Ma'am!" Helen was too shocked to say any more.

"Mark my words, Miss Helen, mark my words. And should you ever need any assistance in any endeavour you choose to take on remember where I am. I shall never forget your kindness and your ability to get things done in a swift manner and under the noses of Scotland Yard!"

"I shall remember that Ma'am. You have my word."


End file.
